Together
by mave88
Summary: One shot for the "An Exploration of the Senses" contest. E&B. They had been friends for a long time until they finaly realized how they really felt and they finally allowed for thing to change.


**Entry for An Exploration of the Senses Contest**

**Title: Together**

**Pen Name: mave88**

**Sense: Touch**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Edward and Bella**

**A/N: **After reading on of helliex88 wonderful stories "The Turtoise and the Hare" and browsing around her profile I found this contest which I instantly wanted to be a part of. Turn to heliex88 and cdunbar's profiles for further info on the contest.

Hope you enjoy it! And please review!

Chapter 11 of 180º will be posted by Tuesday at most. Sorry! (I think I'm in desperate need of a beta for it).

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They had talked for a long time. Stayed up hours talking about their lives, their fears, their hopes and dreams. They had listened thoroughly at everything the other one said and stared intently at each other.

But now those things didn't matter.

At this moment they just needed to feel.

They were alone in the dark room, face too face, a feet from each other.

He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel. She smiled and closed the gap between them placing a soft kiss on his lips.

She moved her hand to his hair and let it get tangled around it. They rested their foreheads together, a blissful smile playing on their lips.

It came so easy, it was so simple, yet it had taken so long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had met three years ago through a mutual friend. They started to hung out together often and the relationship between them just flowed easily.

They were comfortable around each other, in a way they had never been before.

They became very close friends and shared every detail of their lives.

Every job interview, every test, every date, every heartbreak, every exciting piece of news, every book, every song, everything.

But the thought had never crossed their minds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realization hit suddenly that night while they were looking at each other across the room during their friend's birthday party.

The room was full of people and they somehow couldn't keep their eyes of each other, staring intently, feeling an incomprehensibly need to be close, to close the gap between them that felt so immense.

You would have though it would feel uncomfortable and clumsy to cross this line from their friendship but something just clicked and they realized at the very moment what they had missed for so long, what they really wanted.

They slipped unnoticed and went up the stairs without saying a word. They didn't need to speak anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hand continued to caress her cheek and moved down her neck to her collarbone.

She slid her other hand underneath his shirt and up his back feeling every inch of its soft warm skin.

He kissed her with more intensity realizing how badly he, they needed this. He held her face with both his hands and deepened the kiss.

They stood there holding each other, kissing, caressing each other without ever taking notice of the time passing by.

Love exuded from them and they never let go.

Although passion was involved this was not was this was about. It was about contact, touch, need, love. About what they had unconsciously held back for so long. The need to express to each other how they felt, what they wanted.

They somehow made it to the small bed and lay awake all night holding each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning broke and found her lying with her lips on his chest caressing his stomach softly.

He was placing sweet kisses on the top of her head and brushing his finger up and down her back slowly.

They didn't want to break the silence, break this amazing moment. But it suddenly became necessary.

She slowly lifted her head from his chest as he leaned down to look in to her eyes.

"I love you" they both said at the same time as synced as always. They smiled lovingly at each other knowing this was just the beginning of a beautiful story they would experience together. Really together.


End file.
